Gandalf's Diary
by Oddwen Floddball
Summary: The diary of Gandalf the Grey *written by Pookie* V. funny! This ties in with Pippins & Aragorns, look in my stories in my profile. :)


Gandalf's diary, as written by my little sister Pookie. She's still funnier than me. *sniff* I'm glad she wrote this, because if I did, I'd probably be pressured to start from the very beginning of the Valaquenta.  
Elf of Sirranon, if you read this, I already have Aragorn's diary posted. But there's only one word to describe it: Stupid. And yes, he really really doesn't like Pippin.   
Black Hawk Down if you read this, I don't know about Legolas but I'm thinking of one for Merry.  
And now here it is...fanfare please!  
-Gandalf's Diary-  
By Pookie  
  
  
December 25 Day One  
Dearest Diary,  
Well, the council of Elrond is over and guess who gets to lead the fellowship? You guessed it, me. Lucky me. And if that's not bad enough, Elrond let Merry and Pippin come too, guess I'm going to have to carry them when they get tired. Well, now I stop to think about it, Pippin might come in handy with the baggage, we do all seem to have a lot...  
  
Day 4  
Dear Diary.  
I was right, Pippin is very handy! Now I don't need to stop collecting rocks for my "That's the biggest rock I've ever seen!" collection! Now all I need to do is find something to do with Merry.  
  
Day 6  
I've found one thing about Merry, he doesn't like Pippin I don't think any one does. Must remember this.  
  
Day 17  
Sorry I have not been writing, I've been thinking of stuff to make Merry do.  
Its been bad, real bad. Everybody thinks I know all the answers. On the first day Frodo didn't even know the way to Mordor! Then we decided to walk around a big mountain and when it began to snow a few flakes, Frodo chickened out and we have to go through the mountain, everybody knows there's no really big rocks in the mountain! Now I can't remember which way to go, I think its door number one but on second thought it might be door number two or even number three. Maybe I should pick the wrong door then slip away in the confusion!  
I'll tell you how it goes.  
  
Day 18   
Well THAT was a good idea, I never thought about what would happen if I chose the right door.  
Now I'm stuck with them until there's another dark cave where I can get lost (yeah, that's going to happen).  
Later  
I have to find a way to get Pippin to carry his keep, he's going to eat us all out soon.  
I've given up on finding something for Merry to do.  
'Have to stop writing now they think something's chasing us.  
Day 20  
All it was was a Balrog! I easily fought it! Deep in the deepest deep there was a lot of water and I pushed it off a mountain and then went blank. I woke up just a minute ago and somebody bleached my clothes! They're all clean too!!!!! Don't they know how long it took me to get them this dirty?!  
Next time I see a big mud puddle.......  
  
Day 23  
Hope I find them soon, I think they went through Lothlorien, either that or they went the long way and starved to death for lack of food (one can hope can't he?).  
  
Day 40  
Yikes!! I blew my cover! I was trying to sneak up and fallow Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli but they made this really funny yelling sound and I couldn't stop laughing long enough to hide.  
It was really embarrassing, so I made this story up about me no longer being "Gandalf The Gray" but now "Gandalf The White" and can you believe they fell for it?!!!  
Now I have to figure out how to escape.  
  
Day 45  
We got to Rohan yesterday.  
And I got away! I went to the stables and got on my horse but Aragorn was there, he asked me where I was going so I told him I was going to get help, and for the fun of it told him to look for my coming sunrise of the third day. HA!!!!!   
Now to get home from here.......  
  
Day 47 Night.  
Well THAT plan backfired too,  
I was just getting somewhere when a really big army came and captured me!!!!!!   
I was afraid that they where going to take me back to Rohan but they told me the Rohan's went to Helms Deep, and we were going to help fight. Well, they put me in front so when we got to the crest of the hill I did this grand pose and now everybody thinks I brought the army!   
So now I'm the hero!  
Life is good.  
  
September 27   
Well, its been along time.....  
Life is no longer good, VERY not good.  
Frodo has to go over the sea and I have to go with him. And if that's not the worst thing that could EVER happen, Elrond has to come too, along with a horse!   
Who ever heard of a horse going over the sea?   
I'm not sure if they allow sharp pointy things in the hands of Wizards, so I probably won't be writing any more. 


End file.
